Perverted Phenomenons
by skyler00
Summary: Lan and Mayl go on vacation to a hotel where they discover some paranormal activity... from a supernatural being... that is pretty horny... and puts them in kinky situations...
1. Day 1

AN: First chapter is going to be filled with a lot of words, but I think this will be the wordiest chapter I'll ever write, for this FF at least. This is probably the most descriptive and wordiest chapter I've ever written ever! Hope you enjoy it!

Day 1

"Huh, I wonder… is this camera on? Sweet," said Lan. "Mom and dad told me to go around and film everything I do on vacation, but this camera's just gonna be a pain to carry around with me everywhere. Jeez. How do they expect me to have fun with stuff like swimming and stuff if I bring this around with me. Ehhh, I'll just tell them I forgot to bring it with me… Yea, I'll just tell them that. Sweet, then I'll be able to do anything I want. I'll just leave this camera here and tell them I forgot it… I should probably remind myself to edit that out later."

Lan took a step back, "Hey mom and dad! So, as you can see, I got here safe and sound. Then again, when I go home and show you this, you'll know that I got here and home safe and sound. Haha. Anyways, this is my room."

Lan stepped forward and reached around the camera and took a tour of the house. "Over here, we have my royal king sized bed. I don't know why people want beds this big for one person. It looks big enough to fit three people Dex's size. I'm not being a jerk or anything- Dex has already accepted the fact that he's pretty big boned. He's been getting into shape though. So calling him fat will probably just make him work harder and that joke will eventually die out.

"Over here, right next to the bed is a table. You may think that the cabinet on top is pretty weird because hotels usually have them below the surface, but look! The table's actually a refrigerator! How cool is that? It comes with a freezer and that ice cube and water making machine. Fancy! Over here is the balcony, to the side of the bed and across from the door I came in from. Beautiful view of the city. Below it is the pool. I'll probably head down there soon. Across from my bed and further clockwise to the balcony is the TV. Ginormous huh? They said it was 60 inches! Intense!

"And to the right of it, as you can see, is the bathroom. Dang, this is fancy. Two sinks. Shower with glass door. Only way it provides privacy is through those tiny rock-like surfaces. Then again, it's just going to be me so I don't have to worry about anything. I might not even use it. Now, you're probably thinking, 'Lan's not going to take a shower? Disgusting!' But let me direct your attention over here to my sweet hot tub! Isn't this awesome? I can't wait to try this baby out!

"Now let's go back out here to the rest of the room. Over here, we have my closet next to the door I came in. Look at how big it is! It's like half the size of my room! Nobody can have that many clothes or supplies. Seriously, this seems like it was a room for really rich people or ten people. This hotel is amazing! I can't believe Mr. Famous and the Net Saviors got me all of this. Thank you so much! If the city is too boring, I'll always have the great life here! Thanks again! Now I'm going to enjoy my vacation."

Lan set the camera on a table across from the bed, presumably the counter where the TV was. "Now… how do you turn this thing off? Damn, this is pretty complicated."

Lan stood there for a good five to fifteen minutes before apparently giving up and walking over to the refrigerator. "Sweet! They have so many drinks and cold food in here! This would be a good place to lock myself in if there's ever a zombie apocalypse! Wine? Mmm, I probably shouldn't drink it. I might get tipsy and fall off the balcony."

Lan walked away from the refrigerator and walked towards the balcony, off the screen of the camera. After ten minutes, he walked in the direction of the door or the closet. He then walked over to the bed, turned around, and walked towards the camera, and exited the screen on the left. He had entered the restroom. Apparently he was touring and observing his room, still amazed by it. Lan walked back over to the refrigerator, opened it, and got out some ice cream. Lan lied on the bed and turned grabbed a remote, turning on the TV. He grabbed a container of ice cream, "Eating ice cream and watching TV from my bed. Now this is the life."

He changed the channel to one about college kids on spring break and summer break. Lan laughed, "Wow, those guys know how to party. Mom would kill me if I did any of those things."

After a while, the TV then showed someone saying, "Whether or not you're vacationing with friends, you just gotta remember that you're on vacation. No parents, no teachers, no bosses, no rules. You get to do anything you want! The only thing you have to worry about is having a good time."

Lan nodded, "Hmm. He's right! I'm here alone! I can do anything I want, anytime! I can turn up the music as loud as I want! I can spend fifty minutes in the bathroom without anyone telling me to hurry up! I can use all the hot water I want! In fact…"

Lan got up and threw off all his clothes except for his white briefs, "I can parade around in my underwear!"

Lan threw his clothes to the side, stood up on the bed and jumped up and down. "I haven't been able to jump on my bed in a while!"

He tried reaching for the ceiling, but it looked like the ceiling was too high for him since his arms stayed elongated as he jumped. He gave up and looked at the TV again, "Yea! I can do anything."

The brunette jumped to the end of the bed and leapt into the air, "Anything I want- itai!"

The blockhead had just tried to do a forward flip, but he fell flat on his back. "Ow wowowow. Ok, maybe I can't do everything."

He stayed on the floor in an eagle position for a while, got up, adjusted his underwear, and walked off screen over to the balcony, rubbing his back.

Though Lan is off screen from his camera, through the perspective of another camera, the door to Lan's room was opened. From this camera, Lan is seen leaning on the railing of the balcony in just his briefs, staring off into the distant sun that had already set. The lights of the city was turning on, one by one. The camera moved towards Lan a bit and was set down. Mayl appeared in front of the camera and put her fingers in front of her mouth as if telling someone to be quiet. She snuck over to the glass door of the balcony and opened it slowly. She slowly closed it and took a chair, sitting down, a little above his butt. She crossed her arms and legs and sat there waiting for Lan to turn around. When Lan turned around, he was taken aback, and a feint "Mayl! What are you doing here" could be heard. He clutched his chest and while catching his breath. They took a few moments talking to each other. Lan was listening and nodding throughout the conversation. The lock on the door to the balcony could be seen rotating. Mayl ended her explanation by looking down and pointing at Lan's underwear. Lan's face turned pink and he covered himself as best he could, crossing his legs and arms in front of his crotch, bringing his shoulders and elbows closer towards the center of his body.

Lan opened his mouth to say something. Mayl turned away, as if Lan gave her instructions to not look at him as he went back inside to change. He walked towards the door and tried to pull it open but couldn't. He tried it several more times and looked at Mayl. Mayl looked at Lan and the two of them exchanged a conversation. Mayl got up and tried opening the door but couldn't. The two of them tried their best to open the glass door but failed. The two of them took a while talking with each other. At one point, Lan pointed down the balcony but Mayl vigorously shook her head. Lan scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

Lan covered himself again, and sat on another seat, putting his hands on his crotch like a shy person, but actually trying to cover himself in his seat. Mayl occasionally glanced at Lan. The two of them tried talking to each other like everything was normal. After several hours, Mayl handed Lan her sweater and the two of them flattened their seats, which could clearly be adjusted so that it go parallel to the ground. The two of them lied next to each other and snuggled, with Mayl hugging Lan since she had more clothes to stay warm.

Day 1 end.

AN: Like I said in the beginning, this will be the wordiest chapter I ever write. So if the amount of text intimidates you from reading this story- don't be. Next chapters will be less words per paragraph! Easier and less intimidating to read. Read and review. Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Day 0 to Day 3

_Day 0_

_The camera turned on, and the first image seen was a red headed girl. Mayl smiled to the camera, "Hi to whoever's watching this. You're about to embark on a journey with me and Lan on our vacation. Dr. Hikari and the rest of the Net Saviors decided to give Lan a vacation for all his hard work, and Dr. Hikari invited me to go with him. He didn't want Lan to get in trouble, and two's always more fun right? Plus, hopefully, you'll see me recording romantic sparks happening between me and Lan, and here's the hotel receptionist."_

_Mayl put the camera down and said to the receptionist, "Hello, I'm Mayl, and I'm here to pick up my key to room 69."_

_The receptionist looked at Mayl, searched for keys, looked at Mayl curiously and giggled, "Room 69? That room already has another person in there. I'm assuming the two of you are vacationing together."_

"_Yes maam."_

_The lady giggled, "I see. I hope you like that person you're sharing a room with. That room has ended creating so many relationships that I can hardly keep track of it anymore."_

_Mayl's face brightened, "Really? That's great!"_

_She took the camera and walked to her room. "Did you hear that? I hope the rumor is as true as they say."_

_She opened the door and saw Lan standing in his underwear in the balcony. Mayl stood back out the door and whispered to the camera. "Oooh boy. It looks like luck is already on my side. Lan's already in his underwear, and those briefs do not hide his cute scrumptious ass. I could eat them out… Maybe I should delete that part. Anyways, time to surprise him."_

_She walked inside and put her fingers to her lips, set the camera down, and walked to Lan._

Day 2

A maid walked inside the room. She looked around, "Hmm, this room looks cleaner than it should be. Too clean… usually by now that smell should be in the air."

She looked outside the balcony and saw Mayl sitting up. She got up and walked to the door to pull it open but suddenly remembered that she was stuck outside. The maid and her made eye contact and Mayl knocked on the door. The maid walked nonchalantly to the glass door and opened it. Mayl jumped inside and sighed, "Oh thank goodness you came. I thought we were going to be locked out there forever."

The maid smiled, "You're very welcome. Your room looks cleaner than usual so I won't have to do anything here. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Lan walked into the room as the maid was speaking. Lan squeaked and ran back outside, sitting down to hide his state of undress in front of another female. The maid walked away smiling, "What a cute boy."

Mayl yelled, "Lan! I'm going to take a shower, so you can come in and change!"

After Mayl walked into the restroom, Lan walked inside and pulled on a pair of swim blue swim trunks with red lines coming down the side. Lan took something out of his backpack and stared at it. "Oh yea, mom gave me an extra camera just in case I lost my other camera… actually she gave me three. Jeez, how irresponsible does she think I am?"

He took them and set them around the room, "There, lots of cameras in lots of different places so I can find one easier when I need to."

After 30 minutes, Mayl walked out of the shower. "That was amazing."

Lan smiled, "Isn't it? You want to come with me to the pool?"

Mayl nodded, "Sure! Just let me grab my swimsuit."

She went to the bathroom and changed into a pink and yellow swim tank top and shorts. Lan and Mayl walked downstairs to the pool. When they left the room, two cameras were seen floating out of Mayl's backpack. They went over the balcony and pointed down at the pool and dropped down quickly, one safely landing behind a bush, the other under the pool.

Lan and Mayl walked downstairs to the pool. Mayl cannonballed into the pool, while Lan walked up a diving platform at least 5 feet above the ground and dived in. Mayl covered her face from the splash and laughed. She widened her eyes as she felt something tugging on her swim shorts. She gave a yelp and pulled it back up.

Lan floated back up and looked around. He took a deep breath and cursed. Mayl frowned and swam up to Lan, saying, "So that's how you want to play huh?"

Lan looked at her quizzically, "Huh?"

Before Lan could contemplate what Mayl was saying, she dived under the pool. Lan yelped, "Mayl wait!"

But Mayl didn't hear him. When Mayl was under the water, she reached her hands out to pull Lan's trunks down but found that they were already down at his ankles. The only thing covering his body was a pair of white briefs that he wore earlier, which were completely transparent now, and his hands.

Before Mayl could process the image, Lan dived down and pulled his blue trunks up, at which moment, Mayl rose too. She coughed and her face turned as crimson as her hair color. Lan came up too. He looked awkwardly to the side, "Must've dived in too smoothly."

Mayl only nodded silently and swam to the other side of the pool. The entire day passed by with the two of them merely swimming around in the pool, occasionally glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Night came and the two decided to walk back up to their room. They grabbed a towel from a counter and dried themselves off. The couple, after a long day of swimming, put what happened earlier in the afternoon to the back of their heads and came back to their rooms talking like normal, Mayl with a towel around her waist, Lan with a towel draped on his shoulders. The two of them were laughing, "So that's how Famous got his name. I thought he was just a narcissist."

Lan shrugged, "Maybe that too."

Mayl sighed, "Let me use the restroom first okay?"

Lan nodded, "Sure."

Mayl went to her luggage, pulled out a pair of pink pajamas, and walked to the bathroom. Lan went to his luggage too and searched through it, "Damn, where are my pajamas? Did I forget to pack them? Shoot, I can't sleep with pants on- that's too uncomfortable. Hrm, I could sleep in my shorts, but I don't want to dirty them just in case I have… those dreams about Mayl..."

Lan drooled a bit before focusing again. Mayl walked out of the restroom. "Is everything okay Lan?"

Lan nodded, "Yea."

He went into the restroom and came out with a pair of blue boxers with Megaman's emblems, and a white, sleeveless tank top. Mayl blushed, "Where are your pajamas?"

Lan tried to nonchalantly say, "What are you talking about? This is what I sleep in."

Mayl nodded, "I see…"

The brunette changed the subject, "So I guess I'll take the floor. You can take the bed."

Mayl scoffed, "Don't be an idiot- of course you're sleeping on the bed. It's big enough to fit the two of us with enough space between us."

"But-"

"Get on the bed, mister."

The boy laughed, defeated, "Yes maam."

The two of them sat on separate ends of the bed and watched TV. Mayl fell asleep first. Lan scooted over to Mayl's side and tucked her in before scooting back over to his side and falling asleep.

Day 3

Mayl woke up and groaned pleasurably. She moved her arm to rub the sand out of her eyes, but found that Lan's hand was over hers. She glanced over to Lan who was lying right next to her, drooling in his sleep. She widened her eyes and sat up straight when she found Lan touching her breast. She hugged herself feeling a bit violated but a bit happy. A part of her wondered how Lan rolled from his side all the way over to her side, but she dismissed that idea thinking it was natural for someone like Lan to roll around his entire room if he could.

She got up and went to the restroom with a new set of clothes. Eventually, Lan woke up and looked around. He got up and pulled off his tank top. As he pulled it off, Mayl opened the bathroom and walked outside. Lan pulled it back down and covered himself, "Mayl!"

The redhead instinctively apologized and covered her eyes but opened them again, "Wait a minute. Why am I apologizing? I've seen you shirtless before."

Lan rushed to grab a pair of clothes and ran to the restroom, closing and locking it behind him, "That doesn't mean you can keep seeing me in my underwear!"

Mayl scoffed and said in a low voice, "Not my fault you keep stripping in front of me."

Lan walked out in jeans and a white shirt. "So what do you want to do today?"

Mayl shrugged, "Let's go eat and decide."

The two of them walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Evening came and the two of them returned with balloons, stuffed animals, and a variety of other trinkets. Mayl laughed, "Yea, and we didn't even go to every station. We should go to the carnival again tomorrow."

Lan shrugged, "I don't know. You made me spend quite a lot of money."

Mayl gave a puppy eye look, "Please? Pretty please?"

Lan sighed and gave in, "Sure. Let's go to sleep now. I'm beat."

Mayl nodded, "Okay. I'm going to go take a shower."

When Mayl entered the restroom, Lan waited for the water to run before taking his shirt off and putting on his undershirt. As he bent down to pull his jeans off, he heard the bathroom door creak open. Still bent over, he turned around to look at the door which closed slowly.

The water stopped and Mayl walked out of the restroom to find Lan staring at her with a slight frown and a hand on his hip. "Jeez, Mayl, who would've known that you were such a pervert?"

Mayl stared at him, "Huh?"

"Don't lie to me. You were peaking at me as I was changing huh?"

Mayl scoffed indignantly, "What? Why would I do that?"

Lan shrugged, "I was hoping you'd tell me."

"I was taking a shower!"

"Not the entire time though. I saw the door open and close as I was changing. Just admit it Mayl- you were peaking on me."

Mayl crossed her arms, "I didn't peek on you!"

Lan smirked and flexed his biceps, "It's okay Mayl. I'm not mad. I mean, I can see why it's hard to resist peaking at someone as good looking as me."

Mayl scoffed once more, "You're such a conceited jock. Besides, you're the one who can't resist someone like me… you probably had fun groping me last night."

"Wait, what?"

"That's right. Next time you touch someone, you should probably keep your hands off that person before going to sleep so you don't wake up with your hands on that person."

"What are you taking about?"

"Your hand was on my boob this morning. Don't even try to act dumb."

Lan blushed, "It was? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to touch you."

Mayl was half-offended at that statement. Was she that disgusting that he wouldn't want to touch her? She played it off, "That's fine. I can see why it's hard to resist touching someone as hot as me."

Lan chuckled.

The two of them got to bed, happy that their argument wasn't too extreme and that the two of them could still be friends. Still, things were a bit awkward as each consciously made sure that they would not do anything that could be misconstrued as a lustful action towards the other. The two of them eventually fell asleep.

AN: Review please! Tell me if I should keep going! If not, I'll probably delete this story and move it elsewhere to publish it. Thanks!


	3. Day 5 to Day 10

Day 5

Mayl woke up and saw that Lan's hands were once again on her breast. She sighed and got up. _He's been feeling up on me ever since this vacation started. I know I look at him half naked and all, but touching someone is a whole different story. I even tucked him in yesterday night to make sure he wouldn't roll to my side… oh well, time to move on._

The redhead got up and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. Lan jolted up when he heard Mayl screaming in the bathroom. He immediately rushed to the bathroom and tried to open it, but it was locked. He punched the door, but he wasn't exactly a strong person so he recoiled his hand and squeezed it in agony.

Mayl screamed once more, "Lan!"

Lan yelled, "One second!"

He slammed his body against the door several times unsuccessfully. On about the seventh try, he finally opened the door and gulped at the site of Mayl's silhouette through the glass shower. The glass was not smooth, so he only saw the color and shape of Mayl's body, but the bumpy glass surfaces made her image blurry and didn't let him see any particular detail of her body. Still, it was enough to excite him.

Mayl peered outside the door of the shower and saw Lan inside. "Lan! There's a mouse under the sink! Get rid of it!"

Lan nodded and opened the sink, and there was indeed a mouse. Lan stumbled backwards, surprised that it ran out of the sink towards him. He grabbed the first thing he could get and started swatting at the mouse, chasing it out of the restroom. As Lan chased it out of the bathroom, it easily ran through the front door and escaped.

The groggy headed boy couldn't believe his eyes- and he didn't- so he gave a huge sigh of relief as nothing bad happened to Mayl. "Mayl! It's out of our room… for now."

Mayl yelled back, "Thanks!"

After another good thirty minutes, Lan yelled, "Hey Mayl! How much longer are you going to be in there? I need to pee!"

She responded meekly, "Umm… Lan, can you get me some clothes to put on?"

Lan raised an eyebrow and realized that he had taken Mayl's shirt to swat the mouse earlier. His voice cracked as he said, "Y-Yea."

Lan dug through her stuff and found a pair of red, lacy bras with a floral design and a matching pair of panties that were eighty percent transparent. Lan gulped and dug through more of her underwear, finding one that would cover more bits of her body, not wanting to make her think he was a pervert by having her wear such naughty things, not realizing that digging through a girl's underwear supply was more perverted than the former.

Mayl, on the other side of the door, sighed. _I'm pretty sure I brought a pair of pants and shirt in here. There's no way Lan could've taken all my clothes just to chase the rat out could he? Even if that was the case, my pajamas should be on the floor then for me to put on should he have taken my new pair of clothes._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard him knocking on the door. Mayl opened it slightly and took the clothes he gave her. "Lan? Are you still there?"

"Mhm."

She blindly brought her fist through the opening of the door while hiding the rest of her nude body in the room to make a successful punch on Lan's face. The redhead yelled, "You only gave me my underwear you pervert! I need a shirt and bottoms too!"

Lan yelled, teasing, "You know what? Why don't you get it yourself then? I think I did more than enough for you!"

Mayl blushed, "I'm sorry, Lan! Thank you for everything you did! Now can you get me my clothes?"

Lan smirked and handed her a mini, pink skirt and a white, sleeveless shirt that barely reached her belly button. Mayl put her clothes on and walked outside. "You're such a pervert, making me wear something this skimpy."

The "pervert" smirked, "Why would you buy such skimpy clothing if you're not going to wear them?"

Mayl chose not to answer, still, Lan wondered, _I'm pretty sure I gave her longer clothes than that… Maybe it got switched after she punched me?_

The two of them decided to spend their day shopping for mouse traps just in case the mouse came back, maybe even in bigger packs.

"And that's why you should never trust women with directions."

Mayl slightly punched Lan on the arm, "Shut up. Don't even pretend you didn't have fun getting lost."

"Getting lost for half an hour is fine… getting lost and finding our way to the right store and our way back for ten hours is a pain in the butt."

"Whatever, just set those up around the room. I'm going to go change into my pajamas."

As Lan was placing the mouse traps on the floor, he glanced over at Mayl and saw that the wind and blown her skirt, revealing the pink panties with flower patterns he handed to her this morning. Mayl squeaked, which caused Lan to blurt out when she turned around, "I didn't see anything!"

But Mayl didn't hear him, "My pajamas are missing! Did you do anything to them this morning?"

Lan sighed and tensed up again when he saw Mayl's face. "Uhh, no I didn't."

"I'm sure they were in the restroom this morning!"

Mayl looked around the entire room, behind every counter, under every furniture, and still she couldn't find her pajamas… She whined, "What am I going to wear to sleep now?"

She glanced over to the corner of the bed behind Lan, who was staring at her, and saw Lan's green and white striped boxers. The closet pervert smiled, "Well, since you're the one who made me lose my pajamas this morning, I guess I'll just wear your boxers to sleep!"

Lan widened his eyes, "Wait! What? Why? How did you reach that conclusion?"

"It's your fault, so you have to take responsibility by repaying me."

"No! That's weird! Why can't you wear your own underwear?"

Mayl blushed, "Lots of girls wear boxers to sleep too you know! …And you'd love to see me in my underwear wouldn't you, Lan?"

It was Lan's turn to blush, "Fine! Do whatever you want! I'm using the bathroom first!"

Lan stomped to the bathroom and stayed in there for a long time. When it was Mayl's turn, she found out that he used up all the hot water, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he got her back. She walked out of the bathroom in her own pink tank top and Lan's blue and white checkered boxers. Lan was wearing a blue one with white hearts. Mayl giggled- this was turning out to be an interesting vacation.

Day 9

Mayl woke up to the sound of a mousetrap clapping. She sighed as she found that it clapped without capturing a mouse again. _Stupid dysfunctional mousetrap. _She also found out that Lan's hands wasn't on her breast anymore. He hasn't been touching her breast ever since she started wearing his boxers. Maybe they were a turn off to him, even if it was an unconscious impulse. Part of her was disappointed, but she knew that that kind of impulse was more lust than love, and she wanted him to love her instead.

She took her daily morning shower and went outside to find Lan, as usual, asleep. Mayl pulled off the blanket, which caused Lan to roll into a fetal position wearing nothing but a white tank top and black boxers with pink strawberries. Mayl tapped Lan's face, "Wakey wakey Lan. It's almost noon."

Lan groaned, "Five more minutes."

Mayl smiled, "You can have your favorite chocolate, whipped cream pancake with a strawberry on the top if you get up now."

Lan sat up, "Really? You brought some?"

Mayl giggled, "No, but we can go get some downstairs if you wake up now."

Lan groaned and reluctantly got up. He stretched his arms and unconsciously pointed his crotch to Mayl's face, which reddened unlike any time before for two reasons. One, the love of her life was pointing his crotch at her. Two, there was a wet spot on his boxers. Lan must've felt this wet spot because he looked down and immediately ran to the restroom to get ready for the day. Mayl went to breakfast first, not wanting to look at Lan's face and knowing that he didn't want to do the same once he was done. Lan followed afterwards when he was done.

Mayl returned to breakfast pulling at Lan's arm. "Come on! I can't believe we have the best view of the flower parade."

Mayl leaned on the balcony and jumped excitedly. "They say that they're going to show us floats of gardens Lan! It's gonna be so pretty!"

Lan chuckled and grabbed a camera. "We should probably record this for the folks… huh…. The camera's been on this entire time since the vacation started. I know Mr. Famous said these cameras are top of the line equipment, but damn…"

As he walked to Mayl, an unnatural wind blew softly at Mayl's skirt, revealing her red panties with white polka dots. Lan gulped and stared at it. The panties clung to Mayl's entire butt and the shadows gave voluptuous details of her behind. Mayl turned around and yelled Lan back to his senses, "Lan! Hurry up! It's starting! I can see balloons!"

Lan jumped a big, "Uhh, y-yea. Coming!"

Lan placed the camera on the balcony and looked down. The wind was still blowing on her skirt. Lan took a step back and bent down, pretending to tie his shoe, but it looked like Mayl wasn't paying attention. Lan continued to look at her butt and imagined himself experimenting with it in all sorts of ways, whether it was a simple squeezing it or as nasty as licking it. Lan shook his head. _Stupid hormones. Damn… Mayl always sexually frustrates me… and this vacation isn't helping it._

Mayl took a step back, but strangely slipped, "Lan! Look! It's start-"

Lan's object of lust had slipped and fell such that her butt landed on Lan's face, resulting in her sitting on top of him. The camera fell off the balcony, on the balcony floor and recorded the situation. Mayl rubbed her butt, "Owww. Oops! Sorry Lan!"

The two of them got up blushing madly. Lan said in a low voice, "It- It's fine."

Lan adjusted the camera, and the two of them stopped thinking about the situation that transpired as the watched the beautiful gardens passing by. The two of them sat on the seat that they snuggled on the first day and watched the parade for the entire day.

Lan looked down at Mayl, who was wrapped around his arms, and said, "Beautiful huh?"

Mayl agreed in a tired and sleepy voice. Lan looked down and saw that her shirt had a crevice that let him peer down at her bra that matched her panties. _Shit… quit beating so fast heart! What if Mayl hears you and wakes up?_

Lan took deep breathes and continued to do so while looking down her shirt. He did this for nearly half an hour before deciding that he had looked at it enough. He got up and tried carrying her to bed. He gave a loud groan. He was definitely not strong enough to lift her up. The weak boy used his whole body to heave her up once more, which caused Mayl's chest to bounce in his face. Lan was taken by surprise and fell to his knees dropping Mayl on the floor. Mayl immediately sat up, "Ouch… what the heck?"

_Note to self… get stronger before my wedding with her._ Lan laughed nervously, "Sorry, I tried carrying you to bed…. But you were- I was- it was awkward holding you…"

Mayl rubbed her head, replying, "Mhm… is it night time already? I guess we should head to bed huh?"

Lan nodded. Lan dug through his backpack while Mayl walked to the restroom and came back out rather quickly. She had on Lan's yellow boxers with green polka dots, but Lan's eyes were focused on Mayl's chest. Her nipples were visible through her shirt. It was clear to anyone that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Mayl rubbed her eyes, "I'm going to sleep first."

Lan nodded and stopped staring at her chest when she lied down. He continued searching through his backback… _Damn… did I run out of clean boxers? What the heck am I going to sleep in now? Shit… looks like I have to resort to these._

Day 10

"Damnit, Lan! What the hell?"

Mayl woke up and found that Lan had once again grabbed her chest in his sleep. Though this time, something was different: she didn't have a bra on. She sighed, got up grumbling, and decided to pull the blankets off of Lan out of frustration, though she widened her eyes at the site in front of her. Lan was lying face down with his usual white tank top on- this time, he had on gray boxer-briefs with a black waistband. She took a few minutes admiring his features, which his skin tight clothes made a whole lot easier.

After her shower, Mayl walked outside and sat next to Lan's waist. She, feeling a bit naughty, hesitated a bit before slapping Lan's butt. "Wakey wakey Lan!"

Lan groaned, "Five more minutes."

"You always say that… any reason you're wearing boxer-briefs today, Lan?"

"Because I ran out of boxers to wear since you wore about half of them."

"Oh."

"Stop staring at my butt, Mayl."

Mayl flushed, "What makes you think I'm staring at your butt?"

"Because it's sexy."

"Tch, what makes you say that?"

"I hear all the girls are saying that."

"Tch, you wish."

It was true though. Mayl hated being at school because she always felt like it was a competition to get Lan's attention. She was insecure. There were certainly a lot of better looking and smarter girls than her at school. There were certainly good netbattling girls too. Why would she delude herself into thinking that she could ever get Lan?

Lan chuckled, heaved himself off the bed, fell off the bed, and stumbled to the restroom. "You should hear what the guys say about you."

Mayl's interest was piqued, slightly. "What do they say?"

"Secret."

Mayl groaned. After a pause, she yelled, "So what do you want to do today?"

Lan replied, "I don't know. How about let's do our own individual stuff today? I'm tired of hanging out with you."

Mayl scoffed, "Hardy har har. Fine, don't come running to me when you get bored then."

Mayl decided to spend the day shopping. She took a camera with her, wanting to record and revisit any place that looked interesting that she may have missed at first glance. _Darn, maybe I should've shopped with Lan so he could carry my stuff for me... then again… I can be able to buy something to surprise him_. Then something caught her eye. _Like this._

Lan took a camera with him and spent the day shopping too… for food. Needless to say, he ate like there was no tomorrow. Luckily for him, there were lots of restaurants that challenged him to eat a large portion of food in an allotted amount of time and get it for free. He was successful in all the challenges in many different restaurants, sometimes even taking thirds, surprising everyone. He became president of the Fat Ass Triassociation overnight.

Mayl arrived home at night to find that the shower just turned on in the bathroom. She pounded on the door, "You better not use all the hot water again tonight!"

Mayl moved on to packing all the stuff she bought into her luggage. She looked at the bathroom. _Darnit, Lan's probably going to use all the hot water again._ She took this opportunity to change into her pajamas. She peeled off her shirt and shimmied down her skirt to reveal a plain light pink bra and a light pink pair of panties with green vines. As Mayl grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled down her panties, Lan entered the room through the entrance. Mayl pulled her panties up and screamed, "Lan!"

Lan stared at her, "Oh shit! Sorry!"

He covered his eyes but peered through the tiny gaps of his fingers. Mayl pulled on boxers and put on one of Lan's white tank tops since it was the first thing she could find. "Wait a minute- I thought you were-"

The two of the looked at the bathroom and found that the shower was still on. Lan figured out what Mayl meant and slammed the door open. "Who the fuck is in here?"

The two of them found nobody inside. "Lan, we have to call the police."

The police arrived and walked into the room lazily. "What happened this time?"

Lan and Mayl explained the situation to the officer, who then proceeded to walk into the bathroom and out again in a couple of seconds. "No fingerprints or DNA sample or nothing. You guys probably left the shower on."

Mayl looked at him raising an eyebrow. "And locked ourselves out when there's no way we can lock the door from outside? Not possible!"

"Look kid. We get a lot of phone calls from people in this particular room of this hotel, and every time we come, nothing happened that we should take any action on. None of you were hurt, so everything's fine. All those people? They ended up living after we left them alone. You kids will be fine. Now if you don't mind, I have to go investigate the donut shop across the street."

The couple didn't say a word to each other until later that night. "Lan, I'm scared. What if that officer was wrong?"

Lan wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from anyone that tries to hurt you."

The two of them snuggled that night- this time, Lan wrapped his arms around Mayl.

AN: Woo boy. That took forever to write. Things were added in Chapter 2 as of November 1. Thank you to those who reviewed. Yes, I'm sorta rushing through this story. One, because it has a Halloween theme and Halloween is over. Two, I want to finish it before I get busy again and lose motivation to finish it. Three, I want to work on my other FF's too.

Also, the theme isn't so much getting Lan and Mayl together per se, but the whole thing is a parody of Paranormal Activity. I just laugh at the thought of the ghost because it seems more horny than terrifying. This is also why it seems rushed, because I skip scenes that can't be "put on camera" like in the movie. For sure this will be less than ten chapters, so I'll be able to work more on my other FF's soon. Thank you for your patience! Continue reviewing please!


	4. Day 13 to Day 18

Day 13

Mayl woke up to Lan breathing on her neck and the sound of his soft breathing by her ear. By now, waking up with Lan groping her breast was something she should've gotten used to, but today, Lan had actually reached under her shirt to squeeze her bra. Mayl groaned, "This boy…"

As she struggled to get free, she also made another discovery. Lan was poking her with something. Mayl blushed madly and pushed Lan off of her, pulling the blanket with her and hugging it like a teddy bear. Lan sat up rubbing his eyes and looking at Mayl, who looked like a traumatized girl talking to a psychologist. "What's wrong?"

Mayl looked down and confirmed that Lan had poked her with his morning wood, which was quite visible through his indigo boxer briefs. "I er just had to get free of your hug to go use the bathroom. Excuse me."

When she was done, she suggested that the two of them go to the pool again. She wanted to show him the surprise she bought several days ago. Lan, having no better idea of what to do, agreed with her. Strangely though, Lan couldn't find his swimming trunks. "What the heck?"

While Mayl sat waiting for him, she frowned, "Did you lose it?"

Lan didn't reply. After a while, he found a black, brief like speedo with thick white lines going down the side. Lan blushed. _Damnit, I told mom not to buy nor pack anything for me. Oh well, might as well wear this. Mayl looks angry. I don't want to make her angrier by changing plans._ "I'll meet you down at the pool, Mayl."

Mayl shrugged and decided to go downstairs first. Lan sighed and walked to the pool around ten minutes afterwards, after mustering his guts. The journey was difficult through an endless sea of people looking at him and checking him out. He could hear girls whispering and giggling and feel their gazes and fingers pointing at him. Strangely enough, some guys did this too. Lan shivered at the thought and tried to put it in the back of his mind. All that mattered was what Mayl thought.

When Lan reached downstairs, he saw Mayl pulling off her shirt, dawning a crimson red bikini top, held together by strings. She then pulled down her shorts to reveal a crimson red bikini bottom also held together by laces.

When the two of them made eye contact, both of them blushed. What those girls at school were saying about Lan was a complete understatement of how amazing he looked to her. Likewise, the crude sexual comments Lan heard about Mayl were not able to prepare him for the scrumptious sight in front of him.

Lan interrupted their thoughts, "Sorry, I lost my swimming trunks so this was the only thing I could find to wear for swimming."

Mayl giggled, "What are you apologizing for? Weren't you the one who told me that girls drooled over your body behind your back?"

"Well, the reality doesn't always live up to one's expectations."

She chuckled, "Well, don't worry Lan. You look absolutely amazing, and thank you for telling me how amazing I look too."

Lan raised an eyebrow, smirking, "I didn't say that yet."

Mayl grinned, "Your campsite tells me everything you wanted to tell me."

Lan looked down and blushed. He was pitching a tent through his speedo. Like in the hallway, females were giggling and pointing at Lan. Mayl dragged Lan by the arms and jumped into the pool. Mayl squeezed her hair, saying, "You're not exactly the best at thinking when you're panicking huh?"

Lan turned his head to the side. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about."

Mayl leaned towards Lan, her face a few inches away from him, one of her hands touching the side of his body a bit below the armpit, the other rubbing his chest and moving to his pec. "Oh really? Should I show you what I mean then?"

Lan tensed up when Mayl did what she did. He looked down at Mayl's seductive smile. Those lips- he was thirsty for those moist lips. He took deep heavy breaths, feeling the quickening of his heartbeat. Mayl smiled, "You panicked so much that you didn't even realize my hands are now on the waistband of your speedo huh?"

Lan was shocked to reality when he felt Mayl tugging on his speedo and letting to let it slap against his skin. Lan took a step back and pouted, "There's a difference between panicking and being seduced."

Mayl blushed, "I was seducing you?"

Lan smirked and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her towards his chest. "Of course. What isn't seductive about a person rubbing their body on another person?"

Mayl pushed him away, her blush darkening. "Shut up!"

She splashed him and swam away from him. Lan laughed, "You're going to regret that."

After a day of chasing, splashing, dunking, and pushing each other, the two of them returned to their room, pooped out. Both of them hopped on the bed, not bothering to take off their swimsuits.

Mayl woke up at night, finding it somewhat difficult to breath with a huge weight on top of her- Lan was the weight. Mayl gave a big heavy sigh and shifted to push Lan off, finding out that one of her thighs was rubbing against Lan's speedo clad crotch. She blushed and adjusted her legs which caused Lan to stir in his sleep. Eventually Lan's erection poked against Mayl's crotch with both her legs spread out, eliciting a sensual moan from her. Lan's body continued shifting, causing his shaft to continually poke and unpoke her. _I can't believe Lan is going to have sex with me in his sleep_.

This cycle ended when about five mousetraps went off, waking the two of them up out of their respective fantasies. Lan barely shifted his head up. He looked around and sighed as the mousetraps were false alarms. When he looked below him, he pushed himself up and got off Mayl, not without forgetting that his hard on had poked against Mayl's crotch. Lan scooted away from her to the other side of the bed, "Sorry!"

Mayl was too turned on to say anything other than, "Whatever, let's go back to sleep."

Lan fell asleep after a few minutes. Mayl, on the other hand, was trying hard to lower her moans and sighs as she rubbed herself between the legs. Eventually, she fell asleep again.

Day 14

Lan woke up uncomfortably sweaty and found that Mayl was not lying next to him. He sat up and looked around. The entire room was quiet. _Mayl must've went down to get breakfast_. The brunette proceeded to pull off his speedo but decided against the idea of walking around unclothed, just in case Mayl came back. He walked in the bathroom to realize that the shower had just turned off.

Before he could react, Mayl had opened the glass door to the shower and took one step out to reach for her towel. Lan fell back on his butt, knees spread apart, very surprised. Mayl saw Lan on the ground and shrieked. The nude girl took a step back and closed the glass door yelling, "Lan! What are you doing in here?"

Lan got up and ran outside, "Sorry! I didn't hear anyone in here!"

Moments later, Mayl stomped outside the bathroom, "I swear, this stupid lock is broken. I could've sword I locked it."

Lan didn't say anything as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When Lan stepped out wearing his speedo, he saw Mayl lying face down on the bed in a miniskirt and a pink, long sleeved shirt. Lan could see her white panties with black polka dots from where he was standing but decided that it was disrespectful to stare while Mayl looked out of energy. He asked, in a concerned voice, "Are you okay?"

Mayl nodded, "Yea, I'm just still tired from yesterday. I don't want to do anything today."

Lan chuckled, "That's a waste of vacation time then."

"Then you go do something by yourself."

"But that's too boring."

"Well, I don't want to do anything."

Lan laughed, "Why don't we just stay in our room today then? And how about instead of just wasting it, we could ummm lie outside the balcony and get a tan."

Mayl heaved herself off of bed, "I suppose that's not too bad of an idea."

She changed into her swimsuit and lied on a towel that Lan set up outside. "Can you put some suntan lotion on me Lan? Last thing I want to get is a sunburn- that'll just ruin this whole vacation."

Lan nodded dumbly and rubbed the lotion over her smooth skin. Mayl got up and did the same to Lan, except unlike Lan, she was tired so she didn't want to take time to savor the moment. Lan, on the other hand, took his time and enjoyed the view from the back.

As Mayl lied face down on the towel, Lan couldn't help but stare at her bikini clad butt. Mayl was so lethargic that she didn't bother to adjust her bikini, which went slightly down her butt, revealing the top of her butt crack. It even wedged between her cheeks to outline her entire butt, giving Lan a pleasurable view for a good duration of the day.

After a good portion of the day had passed, Mayl felt a bit more energetic than she did in the morning. She flipped around and asked, "Are you just going to just get a tan from the front?"

Lan gave a twitch and said, in a tired voice, "Oh… yea."

Mayl smirked as she saw Lan flipping around to hide his erection. _Pervert._ Now it was Mayl's turn to stare at Lan's butt as he lied on the ground. However, Lan adjusted his speedo to make sure that Mayl couldn't see too much. The redhead continued smirking as she knew that Lan suspected that she was going to spend the entire time staring at his butt like he did with her. So she decided to prove him wrong and lie flat down, staring at the sky.

Though it was silent between the two of them for a good several hours while they were getting a tan, it was relaxing. They felt comfortable during the silence rather than awkward. When both were rejuvenated, Lan decided to call his triassociation to bring him some food. One of the perks about being the president was that he was able to get free food from them. He didn't really understand anything about the structure or purpose of the club. All he cared about was the free food.

Lan and Mayl's stomach growled as they saw dozens of trays of deserts. The two of them started snatching the food and stuffing it down their mouths. Lan laughed as he saw crumbs of cookies and whipped cream falling on Mayl's body. "Jeez Mayl, I never thought you could be so improper."

"Tch, you're one to talk."

Lan laughed, "I'm a guy though." He leaned over to Mayl, "We're known to be messy. Girls, on the other hand, should be clean."

Mayl was going to retort but stifled herself when she felt Lan eating the cookie crumbs off of her. If she thought that was good, Lan licking the whipped cream off of her body was sensational. His tongue went over not too much of her body but enough such that he went up close to her ribs and down to her belly button at least twice. Lan smirked, "One more place I missed."

"No wait, Lan! That's-"

Too late. Lan licked some whipped cream off her crotch and sat back up smiling. Lan sat up and ogled the imaged of Mayl covered in his saliva. Mayl took a deep breath to control herself. Lan laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Mayl frowned, "My turn."

"What? I don't have any- wait Mayl!"

Lan didn't have enough space to avoid Mayl smashing a cake on Lan's body. Mayl then leapt on Lan and started licking the cake pieces and cream off his body. Lan moaned in pleasure as Mayl cleaned him with her tongue. She took her sweet pleasure with sucking the cake's cream off of Lan's nipple. Lan arched his head back taking deep breaths. This feeling was so amazing.

Mayl smirked as she saw a perfect swirl of whipped cream with a cherry on the top of his crotch, "You're such a pervert Lan."

Lan didn't register what she said. He only groaned once again as she sucked the whipping cream off his speedo. It took Mayl a good minute to realize that the whipped cream had actually concealed his erection as she was sucking on it. She widened her eyes and immediately stopped. "Fuck, I think we should stop before things get out of control."

Lan, a bit jittery, nodded. _Why the fuck would you put whipped cream on my crotch if you're not going to finish it._ The boy decided against asking that aloud since he didn't want to piss Mayl off.

The two of them got up and proceeded to the bathroom. "You can go first Mayl."

Mayl smiled, "It's fine. Why don't we both go in together?"

Blood dripped from Lan's nose. "A-Are you sure?"

Mayl giggled, "We have a hot tub to lie in. Of course I'm not going to take a shower while you're in there with me."

Lan sighed with relief. It felt like everything was going too fast, and he was glad that things could slow down a bit.

The two of them sat in the hot tub and leaned back, both glad that their bodies were being washed of the sugary substance. It wasn't as satisfying as scrubbing it off, but it was still something. Soon afterwards, Lan fell asleep in the hot tub. Mayl couldn't blame him; it was the perfect, warm temperature. She stared at his somewhat chiseled body and drooled; it was almost unbelievable that she had devoured it a few hours earlier. _Screw it! If Lan does it while I'm sleeping, why can't I?_

She reached out and started rubbing his abdomen. A wild voice in her head told her to rub his crotch, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't imagine Lan violating her in her sleep on purpose. She skipped his butt and his crotch and rubbed his thighs under the pretext of scrubbing him clean. When she found herself staring at his crotch again, she heaved herself off the tub and walked over to the shower. She needed a cold shower.

Mayl turned it on and started scrubbing herself clean. It felt great to feel squeaky clean again. The bikini clad girl pulled the laces on her bikini and let it fall to the floor to rub the areas they were covering. She would clean herself quickly and put it back on, but her thoughts were interrupted when the water changed to a freezing cold temperature. She screamed and pushed herself out of the shower box. Lan woke up and stood up. "Is everything al-"

Mayl screamed once more and covered herself, not before Lan caught a good look at her, "Don't look!"

Lan dashed outside of the bathroom with a bouncing erection. "Sorry!"

He leaned against the wall taking a deep breath. Trying to push what just happened out of his mind to get rid of the hard thing in his speedo, he grabbed a towel and dried himself and looked around for his pajamas.

Mayl walked out a few minutes later in her bikini. "Sorry, the water just turned cold, and I was surprised to say the least."

Lan uninterestingly said, "Uh huh. I can't seem to find my boxers."

Mayl raised an eyebrow, "You mean a clean pair of boxers?"

"No. All of my boxers are missing- even the ones you wore."

"What? What are we going to sleep in now?"

Lan groaned, "I don't know but sleeping in my clothes is just uncomfortable."

Mayl nodded in agreement. Lan scratched the back of his head, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to continue sleeping in my underwear."

Mayl flushed. She usually slept in just a shirt and panties at home, but the thought of sleeping in that around Lan was just unthinkable to her. At the same time, sleeping in the clothes she wears everyday was uncomfortable. The material of the clothes was not as soft as her pajamas or bed and blanket. She sighed, "Fine, I'll sleep in my panties, but only because you're doing it too, and if you tell anyone about this."

"I won't tell anyone about this. They'll all kill me," laughed Lan.

After they changed into their sleepwear, Lan with a white tank top and light blue briefs, Mayl with a pink shirt and pink frilly panties, they went to bed.

Day 18

As usual, Lan woke up groping Mayl; the situation was worse than before though as his hands were touching her bare breasts, underneath her bra and shirt. Mayl pushed them away. _Damnit, this happened the last few days too! Let's see how he feels when I touch him!_

As she shifted to turn around to face him, Lan smacked his lips and woke up. Mayl widened her eyes and halted what she was doing. Lan smiled, "Morning May-"

He felt something squishy in his fingers and gave it a squeeze. When Mayl gave a soft moan, Lan pulled back. "Shit! I'm so sorry!"

Mayl hugged her chest, "I told you you've been touching me since day one."

Lan rubbed his hands against his body. With great reluctance, he said, "Great boobs."

Mayl couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks."

That day, the two of them decided to go shopping for clothes. They lost so many clothes in two weeks that they were scared of ending up naked by the end of the vacation. Lan came home late at night. "Boy, I'm glad I finally had time to play some video games at the arcade. I hope Mayl isn't mad at me for ditching her after I bought my stuff."

There was a scream from the bathroom and Mayl ran out to hug Lan. He stumbled backwards and looked at Mayl who was hugging him while in a matching pair of pink underwear, "Mayl. What happened?"

"Spiders came down from the entire bathroom as I was changing!"

Lan walked inside and looked around, "It doesn't look like there's anything in here to me. Maybe you saw something else, like the light playing tricks on you or something."

"No, I'm pretty sure I saw thousands of spiders hanging from the ceiling and coming down at me. Man! I'm tired of things interrupting me while I'm in the bathroom!"

She stood up and looked around. "And what happened to the clothes I bought?"

Mayl was fuming now. Lan checked around the room, and indeed, the things they shopped for disappeared. Lan sighed, "Those stupid police! And here they said that there's nothing wrong going on here! I'm sure a thief's been coming and going from our room!"

Mayl growled, "If only we have proof."

Lan looked around and saw one of the cameras. An idea popped into his head- the most obvious idea. He looked around and decided that he would implement it later. He didn't want to let the thief know what his plan was, just in case he/she came in and stole the camera.

Needless to say, Mayl went to sleep bitter. She decided to sleep with a t-shirt, braless since Lan would end up groping her no matter what anyways. Lan had difficulty falling asleep, anxious to catch the criminal living in their room.

AN: Few more chapters! Almost done! I know people are reading! Review please! I aim to please, but I can only please if you review!


	5. Day 22 to Day 23

Legend: Ghost dialogue

Day 22

Always the early bird- well, anyone could be considered an early bird compared to Lan- Mayl woke up first and found herself face to face Lan, whose hand was under her shirt again, grabbing her boobs. She frowned slightly and found that her hand was between his legs too. Mayl blushed and contemplated whether or not she should pull her hands away. Her hands moved back and forth with her constant debate with herself. Soon, she found her hand touching his wood, which made matters worse for her. Eventually, she decided against it since it was an unconscious move, and the indecisive girl had wanted to do this for a while to make Lan understand how she felt. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Her pleasant snooze was interrupted when Lan grinded against her hand releasing a sticky fluid over her hand. Lan woke up as he released his seed too and pulled himself away from Mayl's body. Mayl opened her eyes as wide as they could get and sat up. Lan apologized over and over, feeling embarrassed about what had just happened.

When the two had finished washing up, Lan told Mayl to go to breakfast and meet him back at the room in an hour. When the hour had come, Mayl came up to the room and found Lan sitting on the bed with a laptop. "Hey, since when did you bring your laptop here?"

"I asked my dad to send it to me. I wanted to get the files from the cameras and put them on my laptop. You know how stuff from our room just kept disappearing? Now we can find out who took them."

Mayl's face brightened, "That's actually a good idea!"

"What do you mean 'actually'? I always come up with great ideas."

"Just start the video."

"Alright so here's day 1."

When the scene of Lan stripping off his clothes came, Mayl laughed, "You're such a wild party animal Lan. If you parade around in your underwear now to party, I'd hate to see what you'd do during college parties."

"Shut up," Lan grumbled as he fast forwarded the scene, skipping the scene of the mysterious locking of the balcony door.

By the time they saw day 4, Mayl punched Lan on the shoulder. "So you HAVE been waking up in the middle of the night to come over to my side and grabbing my boob!"

"No, I haven't! I mean, it looks like I'm sitting up and moving over to your side, but I must've been sleep walking or something! I would never consciously do that to you!"

"What a likely story. Wait, didn't you lose your pajamas on around the second day? You didn't see anything strange on the camera did you?"

Lan shook his head, "I must've forgotten it. I know I thought I brought it, but now that I think about it, I might've forgotten it."

"Hey wait! Look!"

At a scene from one of the cameras on day 5, as Lan chased a mouse of the room, Mayl's pajamas and clothes were flying out of the bathroom and lied on their bed. When Lan knocked on the bathroom due to his urge to pee, the clothes sneaked away from under the crevice of the door. Lan raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck? How did that happen?"

Mayl gulped, "You don't think…"

"It can't be a ghost," Lan said quickly. He, like Hub, was terrified of ghosts. "The camera must've had a smudge or something covering the person who took your clothes. Or some colors must've failed to transfer over from the camera to the computer."

Mayl didn't quite believe Lan's answer. They didn't think much of the mousetraps going off on their own. They were pretty cheap so it's logical that they were broken. Still, Mayl noticed, "Lan! The mousetraps are resetting themselves!"

"Impossible. Maybe a rat blended in with the carpet and reset them."

"Lan…"

Uncle Vernon would've been proud to hear Lan bellow, "There's no such thing as ghosts, Mayl!"

Mayl punched Lan over the top of the head when she saw Lan spying at her panties during the flower parade. Other than that, up until then, it's been the usual Lan getting up and over to Mayl and mousetraps going off and resetting themselves. Lan consistently said that he didn't intentionally go over to Mayl's side of the bed.

On the day that the police came, from the camera on the desk next to the bed, Mayl saw something. "Lan, play it at normal speed. This was the day that we called the police."

Lan obeyed. The two of them couldn't believe their eyes. The shower seemed to turn on by itself. The shower door mysteriously closed and the door to the bathroom closed soon afterwards. Mayl gulped, "How do you explain that?"

"The wind- it must've been the wind."

"Lan quit being unreasonable and stop drooling at the scenes where I'm changing!"

Mayl covered his eyes and fast forwarded through the scene where she was changing. "You're being unreasonable," yelled Lan. "There's no such thing as ghosts! It goes against the laws of science!"

"But they've never been disproven."

"You don't have to disprove a fantasy to prove that it's fantasy! To think otherwise would be like saying Neverland exists because there hasn't been any proof leading to the contrary! And can you get your hands off my eyes? I'm sure that scene's over."

When the scene of their "feast on each other" came, the two of them blushed madly. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me that day," Lan apologized.

"Same."

As the two proceeded to skip this embarrassing pornography of a scene, their hands bumped into each other's, stalling them enough to let them see a sensual, but also strange scene. Mayl was sucking on Lan's nipple. Lan, underneath Mayl's body, was pitching a tent in his speedo. Then, it happened. A can of whipped cream floated up and sprayed a swirl around Lan's erection, concealing it. A cherry then was placed on top of it.

Before the paranoid girl could say anything, the delusional boy said rapidly, "Wow, you're pretty good at multitasking."

"I wasn't multitasking," Mayl exclaimed. "You can clearly see that both of my hands are on the floor so I could support myself above you! Lan! You got your evidence! There's no burglar in our room! There's a ghost!"

As the scene from half a week ago came on the computer (day 18), Lan and Mayl were too busy arguing to pay attention to it, Mayl convinced of her conclusion, Lan trying his best to deny it. The scene showed Mayl running out of the bathroom in her underwear, hugging Lan. As the two peered into the bathroom to see whether or not there were spiders, the bags with their new clothes floated and were thrown off the balcony.

"Fine! You don't believe me? I'm going to take this evidence and show it to the police! Let's see what they think!"

"You're handing them tampered evidence! The thief must be a professional hacker or something and messed with the data!"

"Then I'll find professionals to undue the mess! Until I'm proven wrong, I'm not going to stay in this room!"

Mayl reached the door and pulled on it, but it wouldn't open. "What the-"

"Hah hah. Very funny, Mayl. I'm not going to fall for it."

"Lan, I'm not joking the door won't open."

Lan walked over and failed to open it too. "It must be locked from the outside."

Mayl clenched her fist. "Lan, the ghost won't let us leave."

She prepared to smash the door down with a camera, but then the snapping of the mousetrap could be heard. They flew straight at her. Mayl squeaked and stepped away from the door. Lan couldn't believe his eyes. The mousetraps flew- they actually flew and repeatedly snapped. Lan screamed, "Ahhh! Ghost! Help!"

Lan started flailing like an overdramatic person. "Shit! The ghost is trying to get me!"

He pulled off his shirt to reveal a white, sleeveless undershirt, which he also took off. "Lan! What are you doing?"

"The ghost is trying to get me! It's on me!"

He pulled down his shorts to reveal white briefs. A bulge could be seen on his crotch. Mayl blushed at the sight in front of her and in indignation. "Lan! If you don't believe me, that's fine! But don't try to make me give you a blowjob by taking advantage of me!"

Suddenly, the bulge started moving and ran around his skin, underneath the underwear. "Mayl! Swat it off!"

Before Mayl cold think, Lan pulled down his underwear and dusted his area off only to find that nothing was there. Mayl blushed madly. This was one of the rare moments where she had seen his penis. Lan looked over at Mayl and pulled up his underwear. He sat down on the bed, legs apart, breathing frantically. "I can't believe it. There's a g-g-gh-ghost in here."

Mayl went in front of Lan and patted his head, "Everything will be fine. We just need to calm down and think carefully."

Lan then noticed slashes on Mayl's clothes. "Mayl take off your clothes."

She blushed, "I said we need to think carefully, not tire ourselves out and go to bed enjoying our last moments-"

"Mayl, take off your clothes!"

Lan pulled Mayl's skirt down and pushed her on the bed, pulling off her shirt too. Lan threw them on the grounds. Mayl scooted away from Lan. "Lan, I'll scream."

"No! Look!"

Her clothes were being slashed, and it left them a message. Congratulations, you're the first to discover my presence in this room. You're in for a pleasurable time.

Lan gulped, "What are you going to do to us?"

Why spoil the surprise? Enjoy the rest of your stay.

Lan started tearing up. He didn't want to look like a crybaby in front of Mayl, but he couldn't help it. He really hated the thought of ghosts for as long as he could remember. Mayl shushed him gently, rubbing his hair, hugging his face on her chest. She was aware of their state of undress, but there were more important things going on right now. She moved her hand down to his shoulder and rubbed it. "We'll be fine. We'll be fine. We just got to stay calm. This ghost can probably sense fear. The more we provoke it, the angrier it might get. Just relax and go to sleep for now."

What made you think up such a stupid crap like that? I'll mess around with you no matter what you do. You don't know what makes me frustrated. Don't talk like you fucking know me bitch!

Mayl tensed up but decided to remain subservient for now. She'd unleash her wrath on the ghost one way or another eventually. She didn't know how, but for now, she didn't want to traumatize Lan further.

Day 23

Mayl woke up and looked around to see the camera, laptop, and her slashed clothes on the ground. Everything that had happened- no, everything that they discovered yesterday came back into her mind.

As she tried to get up, she found herself tightly wrapped to Lan by the blanket- even worse, she was tightly wrapped to Lan by the blanket with her face right on Lan's y-front clad crotch. Mayl flushed and struggled to get free, but the blanket was very tight. In fact, no normal human could ever tightly wrap another human- let alone two- in a blanket so tight that they virtually couldn't move. "Lan! Lan! Wake up!"

"Five more minu-"

"Wake up! If you wake up, you might be able to see my panties!"

"Wait what?" Lan opened his eyes and tried getting up but found himself unable to move. He moved his neck to try and get up and then realized that Mayl was lying on top of him. He looked down and saw that Mayl's legs were wrapped around his shoulder and in the center was her panty-covered rear. He blushed, "What the heck?"

He tried shifting around but uncomfortably discovered that he couldn't get out of it and felt Mayl's face on his crotch as he shifted. _Fuck._ Mayl sighed right onto his crotch, "Yea, I tried that too, but I couldn't get free."

Lan continued struggling, "Well don't give up!"

"Lan, it's futile. We're just going to end up wasting energy."

"But we need to get out of this mess before- before… before-"

"Before what?"

He hesitated to answer for a moment. "Before I get turned on."

Mayl widened her eyes. Truthfully, she wouldn't mind, but she realized that the reason that Lan would be turned on by this situation was because of their awkward position. The breeze between her legs indicated that Lan was staring right between her legs.

After a what seemed like a long period of struggling, the two of them still failed to get free, and the brunette failed to restrain his erection; his crush breathing heavily onto it out of exhaustion was not helping the situation either. "What do we do now?"

Mayl looked around and saw a corner of the blanket. "We roll. We can't rip apart the blanket, but we can roll ourselves free."

"Alright, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

"Lan! Roll the other way! Roll to your right!"

While the two were successfully getting themselves out of the blanket, they didn't take into account that the bed had limited space, so they fell off the bed with Lan lying on top of Mayl. "Ouch ouch ouch."

Lan tried to get up but only ended up pushing his shaft onto Mayl's face; they were still tangled in the blanket. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Let's continue rolling. Just a bit more."

The two rolled and finally got free. When they did, the two cheered and got up only to fall back on their backside out of dizziness. The couple, despite the situation they were in, laughed. Mayl was the first to refocus. "Okay, now what do we do?"

"Can we open the door?"

"No, it's still locked."

"Then we're trapped in this room."

Even though it wasn't the right time, Lan took this opportunity to observe Mayl's body, sustaining his erection at the sight of her in her cream colored underwear. The object of his lust got up and walked to her luggage. "Damnit! All my other clothes are missing! The only thing left is my underwear!"

Lan widened his eyes and got up to check his backpack. Like Mayl, all his clothes were missing except his underwear. Lan sighed, "Damnit… this ghost has a perverted sense of humor."

Several hours passed, and the two of them just sat under the blanket in their underwear. Lan was bored. He would rather have the ghost do some poltergeist activity rather than sit here, trapped in a room, bored.

Mayl heaved herself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to use the hot tub. Do you want to join me?"

Lan shrugged. There wasn't anything else to do. The two sat in the hot tub, Mayl leaning her head on Lan's shoulder, Lan resting his head on her head. Lan wrapped his arm around Mayl. "Are you feeling better now about there being a ghost in our room," Mayl asked.

Lan nodded, "Better than yesterday. Sorry you had to see me cry like that."

Mayl smiled and rubbed Lan's thighs gently, "Don't worry about it. We all have our weaknesses."

Mayl blushed as she looked down to where her hand was. Through the water, she could see that Lan's underwear had gone transparent; she was essentially looking at his naked body now. Lan didn't seem to notice; all he wanted to do was relax.

"Lan, you might as well take off your underwear."

"But then I'll be naked."

"You already look naked to me."

The nude looking boy opened his eyes and cursed. He covered his reproductive organ as best he could with a really red face. Mayl felt sympathetic to the boy. She understood how he felt about being naked in front of another person, being subjected to so many bathroom accidents this month.

"Do you know how you can cover yourself without your arms?"

"How?"

Mayl started lathering his body with her hands. "Do you trust me?"

Lan gulped, "Yea."

"Do you trust me enough to let me do my work without you questioning me," she asked seductively.

"Sure," Lan said after a pause.

"Alright. Just let me rub you like I'm giving you a bath."

From the moment she said that and as she was rubbing his body with her hands, Lan wanted to ask so bad what she was doing. She occasionally rubbed his dick several times, apologizing soon afterwards. Still the whole situation was such a turn on that as his penis grew, Mayl's hand accidentally bumped into his dick more and more. She rubbed his entire body from his neck, down to his pecs, to his stomach where she bumped into his private area after his hardening, around to his butt and even between his butt cheeks, and down to his thighs. After a good ten minutes, Lan couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing?"

Mayl giggled, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to break."

"So this was just a ploy for you to touch me?"

Mayl shook her head, "No silly. You can take off your underwear now."

"But-"

"Your brief's already transparent anyways, and I can't see anything down there anymore."

Lan looked down and realized that the entire hot tub water was now completely filled with soap bubble. "You're welcome," said Mayl in a triumphant voice.

Lan smiled and bent over to pull off his underwear. He flung the damp, see-through underwear to the side and resumed to enjoying the hot tub.

After what seemed like hours of relaxing in the tub, Mayl decided to get up and go outside. She took a towel and started drying herself from the top down as she walked outside, Lan admiring the movement of her butt as she walked.

Soon afterwards, Lan decided to get out too. He looked around but couldn't find the underwear he was wearing earlier. There wasn't a towel either. "Mayl! Can you get me something to wear?"

There was no reply. "Mayl," Lan yelled again.

Still no reply. He opened the door slowly and looked around. There was nobody in the room. "Mayl?"

He slowly stepped out and looked around. Mayl wasn't in the room. _Did she leave the room? No, both of us lost our clothes. She wouldn't walk outside half-naked. Shit_. He ran to the balcony and saw the cream bra she was wearing hanging off the railing. _Did she fall? No, did the ghost push her off?_

He dashed to the door, but when he was halfway across the room, the closet door opened and Mayl stumbled out of the closet and bumped into Lan. Lan fell backwards, and Mayl fell sitting on top of him. She rubbed her face. "Oh sorry Lan. I was changing in the closet just in case you walked in on me changing again, but when I was done, the closet was locked."

Lan stared at Mayl. She was in the crimson red lingerie that he found earlier during the vacation. It had a floral design that hardly covered her breasts but barely covered her nipples. The same could be said of the panties. Aside from the essentials, it pretty much didn't cover anything else.

The two of them were snapped back to the reality of Lan's state of undress when Lan's bare dick poked between Mayl's butt cheeks. They looked down, and Lan pulled himself away and ran to his luggage to grab the only underwear that was there. He pulled on an underwear, blushing because his privates were still somewhat visible in the form of a bulge. Mayl covered her mouth as if meaning to cover a cough. "Lan, your underwear's backwards."

"Damnit," Lan cursed as he pulled down his tighty whiteys in front of her and put it back on.

Mayl blushed and said, as if it would protect her integrity, "I'm only wearing this because everything else is missing."

Lan nodded, "Same."

Both of them didn't know how much more of this they could take. The ghost was sexually frustrating them.

AN: This was originally meant to be the last chapter, but it was getting too long so I split it in two. One more chapter!


	6. Day We Get Out of Here!

Day 27

Lan and Mayl have been waking up in strange positions the last few days, but this one definitely took the cake. Lan and Mayl's front were rubbing right against each other, Mayl's bra around the two of them pulling their chests towards each other. The two of them were also in the Lan's white y-fronts, Mayl still wearing her panties, but Lan's bare crotch was rubbing against it.

Mayl screamed and was about to push Lan away, but he yelled, "Mayl! Wait wait wait!"

"Why!"

"If we pull away from each other, my underwear will rip!"

Mayl whimpered as she realized Lan was right. Still, she was panicking so she couldn't come up with any idea of how to get free. Lan and her nipples were both in perfect contact with one another, both hard due to the cold morning air and the situation they were put in. Lan's bare erection was rubbing against her panties.

Lan took deep breaths. "Alright, the first thing we should do is-"

He reached around Mayl's back and unclipped her lingerie top. As soon as it fell, the two of them pulled their chests away from each other, Lan's erection poking harder at Mayl's crotch. The two of them felt it pulsating as Lan took sight of her bare breasts.

"Alright, now to get this off."

Lan started shimmying himself out of the "shared" briefs, but as he did so, his crotch rubbed at her crotch repeatedly. Mayl bit her lips trying to stifle her moans. Lan got impatient and started trying to get out quicker, slowly pulling away from Mayl at each attempt at shimmying. The two were so focused on the situation, Mayl with the sexual gratification she was feeling, Lan with getting out of this mess, that they didn't realize the tear on Lan's briefs until it ripped off.

Lan was leaning over Mayl, legs spread apart, mentally cursing himself over and over. Mayl looked down at Lan's erection and turned redder, if that was possible. Lan sat down and screamed in frustration, "Damnit, you stupid ghost! If you were physical, I'd clobber you, you coward."

Mayl continued staring at Lan's erection, forgetting that she was completely topless. The boy with the erection closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled, opening his eyes to an eyeful of breasts. His erection pulsated at this sight. Mayl was the first to come back to reality and saw his chocolate brown eyes on her now hard pink nipples. Mayl blushed and covered herself, shyly turning away. "I'll go put on my bra now." Lan nodded, and the two of them got up, Lan covering his erection, his breathing erratic; he wanted to get rid of his boner so bad. Suddenly, Lan felt something push him, sending him flying into the closet whose door opened after the push. Mayl turned around and felt herself pushed into the closet too. The two of them fell on the ground inside the closet with Mayl lying on top of Lan, their crotches reuniting with one another eliciting a moan from the two of them.

Mayl heaved herself off of Lan and turned to find that the closet door was closed and wouldn't budge. "Damnit, it won't open."

Mayl was interrupted when Lan kissed her. She widened her eyes- her crush was kissing her, but there wasn't any spark in it. This wasn't Lan. Mayl pushed Lan's body away, deciding to play along since it would be safer if the ghost thought Mayl was fooled. "What are you doing?"

Lan's lips opened to say, "I can't take it anymore. I'm so horny right now that I need you really bad!"

Mayl shook her head, "No. Not yet. Not like this, not in this situation."

Lan growled, "Why?"

Mayl shook her head once more, a bit more scared now. "Just not now."

This was definitely not Lan. Lan was not as beastly as this. The ghost growled, "Fine."

Mayl gave a sigh of relief; the ghost wasn't going to hurt her, but she was taken aback by the sound of Lan's moan. She looked at Lan to find his hand stroking his penis. Mayl reddened, "What are you doing!"

"What does it look like? Jacking off-If you won't relieve me, I'll have to relieve myself."

Mayl covered her eyes but couldn't help peering through the gaps of her fingers to watch Lan masturbating. _Wait, if Lan's masturbating right there... in front of me... that close..._ Mayl's face heated making her head hazy and her dizzy as she arrived at her conclusion. It turned out to be true when Lan finally released his seed on her. Mayl whimpered as she looked at herself. This was disgusting, but somehow, for some reason, she loved it.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, Mayl! I didn't mean to do that! I just couldn't help it! My hormones- they were out of control."

Mayl reddened. This was the Lan she had a crush on, her crush... who was squatting over her, legs wide apart. Whatever he said, she wasn't paying attention to him. She snapped out of her trance when he stepped over her and was able to open the closet.

Day 30

The last few days have been pretty awkward, mostly because Lan was completely naked. The two had survived off of Lan's food that F.A.T gave to them a couple of weeks ago. Luckily, they managed to stay preserved. Still, Mayl and Lan didn't like being trapped in a room about fifty stories high.

Lan initiated the conversation for the day. "Mayl, I think I know what the ghost wants."

"What?"

"I think it wants us to have sex."

Mayl coughed out the food she was eating. "Excuse me? Why would the ghost want that?"

"Don't ask me what twisted shit goes through that ghost' s mind. It's just, this has been something I've been feeling for the last few days. This sexual tension in the air. It feels like it's coming from something more than just the two of us."

"I'm not doing it with you. Not now… not like this," Mayl blurted as she got up, crimson faced, and walked to the bathroom.

As she was taking a shower, she was contemplating what Lan said. She had a creeping suspicion that Lan was right, but she wanted this moment of physical union between the two to be something special. She's been dreaming of it for ages. She didn't want it to end up to be something that they were forced to do.

When she was done, she moved over to the hot tub to think some more. After a few hours of staying in the bathroom, she decided that she had stayed in there long enough. She forced herself to think so she wouldn't have to face Lan naked again since it would fuel her lust. She gave herself a quick rinse and stepped out of the shower to find that her lingerie were missing. _Damnit_.

After a long time of contemplating, she finally decided to walk out of the bathroom naked, not without covering herself as best she could, one hand covering her crotch, the other arm covering her chest. "Lan, don't look at me. I'm naked."

She could see Lan's shoulders stiffen- he wanted to look at her nude but restrained himself from doing so. She sat on the bed and covered herself with the blanket. Lan was on the other edge covering himself too. Her stomach growled, and the food were over at the balcony. "Lan, could you get me some food?"

Lan sighed and got up to get her the food. He didn't bother covering himself anymore after Mayl had more than enough opportunities to ogle him the last few days. It was still embarrassing for the both of them, but Lan tried to get over it by forcing himself to feel apathetic.

Mayl jumped off the bed squealing as a swarm of mice crawled out from under the bed. Lan gulped as he saw Mayl essentially dancing in the nude to avoid contact with the mice. Needless to say, he was turned on. When that fiasco was over, Mayl moved over to Lan's side of the bed.

Lan sat next to her, their thighs meeting, and handed her food. "You saw, didn't you?"

Lan nodded. "If we have sex, this might-"

"No," Mayl adamantly interrupted.

She lied down and turned away from Lan, determined to go to sleep. Lan lied next to her facing the other direction. Due to Mayl's persistence to get far away from her side, they slept with their butts in contact.

At night, Mayl woke up to the heaviness of Lan's butt on her flower. Mayl pushed Lan off of her, groaning, "Stupid ghost."

As soon as he was off of her, she felt something tugging on her feet. She pulled her feet away without a thought until she was pulled off the bed. She screamed, waking Lan up. Lan got up immediately and saw Mayl being pulled into the closet.

Lan ran over to the closet and banged on the door. "Let her go! Mayl! Calm down! I'll get you out in a second! Damnit!"

The closet finally opened, and Mayl dashed outside slamming onto Lan. She hugged him tightly, crying, "It tried to rape me. It was opening my- my"

Lan shushed her, "It's okay. You're okay now."

"I'll do it. I'll have sex with you. I want you to be my first, but- but I wanted this to be done out of love- not something like this."

Lan kissed her on the forehead, "I can guarantee that I love you, Mayl. I love you more than anything else in the world."

Mayl hiccupped, "Still, I can't do this out of love for you if I'm scared like this."

Lan stepped away from Mayl for a while and came back, "How about now?"

Mayl rubbed her eyes and opened them to find Lan squatting with his crotch right in front of her. However, it was covered in chocolate. Lan rubbed chocolate over himself in the shape of a pair of briefs with a heart pattern made of whipped cream. Over the rest of his body, he decorated it with various other food including vanilla cream making stars on his nipples with strawberries on at the tip.

Mayl coughed out a laugh. "Lan, you're so sweet."

Lan gave his signature grin, "Nice use of pun."

Day 31

The two of them woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Just a reminder that your luggage should be downstairs by 10 AM tomorrow if you don't want to be charged for an extra day. Today was the last day you reserved this room."

Lan's arms were wrapped around Mayl in tender embrace, his morning wood poking into Mayl's back hole. Mayl giggled, "Thanks for yesterday night, Lan."

Lan kissed her behind the neck and whispered, "My pleasure."

He pushed himself off the bed and walked to the door. "Now let's just see if we can finally get out of here."

He opened the door with ease to find himself standing face to face with a female receptionist. The receptionist blushed as she looked down Lan's body and blushed even redder when she was looking down. Lan raised both his hands in triumph and turned around. "We did it! Mayl! We did it! We can finally get out of here whenever we want!"

The receptionist walked away nonchalantly. "They were a cute couple… but it took the ghost this long to make them do it. I wonder how frustrated it got."

Mayl smiled, "Alright, we should probably get out of here at night when nobody's awake since we're naked."

Lan closed the door and agreed. Mayl got up and stretched. She walked to the bathroom. "I think I'm too tired to wash myself. Can you do it for me?"

Lan laughed, "You know I would! I'm a pervert remember?"

The two of them took a shower and went to bed, wanting to be awake for their adventure at night.

When they woke up at night, they were more tired than they were when they woke up in the morning. Mayl groaned, "This is why I don't take afternoon naps."

But when they sat up, they saw something that made them wide awake. A fresh set of clothes was sitting right there! These were one of the sets of clothes that had mysteriously disappeared rather than seen thrown off the balcony. Lan ran to them and grabbed a white underwear and hugged it. "Oh underwear, I'll never take you for granted again."

He kissed it twice and gave a long third kiss. "Umm, Lan, those are my panties, but I don't mind you kissing it," she laughed.

Lan blushed and turned to Mayl to hand it over to her, who already had her clothes on, except for the panties. Mayl took a mental picture of Lan changing in front of her for the last time. "Do you still want to get out of here now?"

"Heck yea," Mayl scoffed.

She walked out the door first and down towards the elevator. Lan stood at the entrance and turned around to face the room. "I guess you were just having fun playing perverted pranks on us this entire time. All in all, I'm thankful you didn't hurt us. Oh, and thanks for getting Mayl and me together."

Blue flames appeared out of nowhere that surprised him. It said, "You're welcome."

Lan smiled, "Bye."

He walked down to Mayl who was impatiently waiting at the elevator. He felt a draft as he was walking and naïvely thought of it as the ghost being sad that its favorite couple was leaving. Lan could see Mayl blushing as he walked to her. Lan laughed as she ranted about the perverted ghost on their way down. She threatened to find that ghost after she died and wipe it out of existence. "It'll be sorry that it ever messed with me. By the way, was it really necessary to leave your clothes behind to the ghost? I heard you thanking the ghost, but I don't think leaving your clothes as mementos will be too valuable to the ghost."

"What are you talking about?"

Lan looked at himself and found himself in tight blue briefs with Megaman's emblem on his crotch. There was a flicker of blue flames on his shoulder, indicating that the source of fuel for that fire earlier was his clothes, which explained how the other clothes mysteriously disappeared off scene of the camera. Lan yelled, "I hate that ghost!"

Everyone in the lounge stared at the half-naked boy as he and his girlfriend stomped out of the hotel.

They reached home dead at night. "Take a picture! It'll last longer, you pedophile!"

The taxi driver gave one last look at Lan before driving away. Strangely, the driver was a guy. Lan stomped over to his house and knocked on the door. Ms. Hikari opened the door and squealed at the return of her son. "Welcome home you two. Lan, why are you in your underwear?"

"I uh- it's a funny story. I-"

"Lost a bet," finished Mayl. "Yea. Loser had to walk home in their underwear. Just here of course, not across public or anything."

Ms. Hikari didn't sound convinced, but it was 3 o'clock in the morning, so she let them go to bed.

The next day, the two of them woke up, Mayl with her hand on Lan's crotch, Lan with his hand underneath Mayl's bra. The both of them said simultaneously, "That wasn't the ghost this time."

They laughed and walked downstairs after Lan put on fresh clothes. Dr. Hikari and everyone they knew surprised the two as they walked downstairs. Famous walked up to them and patted them on the shoulder, "You guys have to tell us everything that happened this vacation."

"Uhh, it was indescribable."

"Really? That's fine. We have the data from your camera to help you as you present to us the great vacation city you visited."

The couple looked at each other, wide eyed, and screamed, "What? Camera?"

Dex growled, "Yea, the camera that you brought with you to film your vacation!"

They saw him grabbing a remote and pressing the play button. Lan and Mayl jumped but were too late to stop it. They mentally communicated with each other saying, _Fuck, we hate that ghost._

AN: Finally! The end! I might redo this story again in the future just because it was rushed, but you'll have to tell me how I can improve it. So review review review! And stay tuned for my updates for my other FF's. Thanks for reading!


End file.
